The Puppet
by Bruised Violets
Summary: A song fic to "Successful Mission" (Saber Marionette J song) Syaoran gets possesed by the Puppet Card. Will Sakura be able to help? Read and Review. Not much fluff but I may put this as a chapter to a future fanfic.


The Puppet

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does. Don't sue me. I also don't own the song, 'Succesful Mission' which is the opening theme song to Saber Marionette J.

****

I came to this land to protect you.

I was born to meet you.

The moment I wake,

prisms start to spin around me

Mr. Terada, a teacher of Tomeda Elementary School, walked into the noisy classroom. As soon as a few students noticed him, they turned their attention to him, causing more students to be quiet and more and more. The teacher sighed, "You can't trick me. I could hear you down the hall." It as still homeroom, so some kids were still fooling around, throwing paper airplanes, doodling on notebooks, and all of that stuff. Then, right on cue, the clock stroke 8:10 and the bell rang. Announcements came on and most people just had them go in one ear and out the other. Tomoyo turned to Sakura during the announcements and said, "Do you want to go to the toy store today? My mom got some new stuff in!" "Sure," replied the brown-haired girl, Sakura. "I'm coming too!" said Syaoran, the boy who sat behind Sakura and secretly had a crush on her. Tomoyo giggled because she knew Syaoran's little secret, but no matter how obvious it would be sometimes, Sakura was very docile, clueless and didn't know what was going on. Mr. Terada stood up from his desk and said, "Today, we have a guest who is going to lecture you about media, smoking, drugs, and all that stuff." A few 'Aw man! We know this stuff's were heard. A woman walked in, introduced herself, and started talking about why smoking is bad for your lungs. Syaoran didn't pay much attention to the woman who was lecturing because it was the perfect opportunity to stare and daydream about Sakura. After a while he tuned into the 'what's happening in class' channel and listened to the woman. "Companies everywhere pay big money to advertise their products so that people will buy them. Cigarette and alcohol companies ay have ads that are appealing to kids your age and some kids your age even do this stuff. You must think for yourself and not have these companies think for you." she said. _This is so boring, _Syaoran thought. 

****

I'm here now to love you.

I was born to hold you.

Lies and truths...

All lies within me.

After school, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran walked into the big toy store. Tomoyo eyed the video cameras and sewing kits, Syaoran looked at the occult/new age books, and Sakura found a puppet she liked. "Isn't it cute?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded even though he thought it looked a lot like her. Tomoyo said, "It looks very pretty." Sakura looked for a price tag and said, "Oh man, I don't have enough money." Syaoran put his book back on the shelf and said, "I'll pay for it." "Oh, don't do that! Then you can't get anything." she said. "It's alright." Syaoran said and a light blush went over his face. Tomoyo giggled. Tomoyo would have paid for it but she wanted Syaoran to be nice to Sakura. "Thanks Syaoran! I owe you!" Sakura smiled. "No you don't. You don't have to pay me back." he said. "Thanks!" she said and nodded.

****

I won't let the days I abandon my heart get to me.

Tenderness and love 

let's take them back once again!

After they walked out of the store, Sakura and Syaoran felt the presence of a Clow Card. "I think it's coming from there!" he said and grabbed the shopping bag out of Sakura's hand. He touched the puppet inside and it glowed. Syaoran fell to the ground and strings were attached to his arms. The puppet floated above Syaoran and started controlling what he was doing! "Hoe?!" Sakura said. Tomoyo was already filming this. Syaoran, or 'puppet Syaoran,' walked around punching people. "Syaoran?!" Sakura said, confused. When 'Syaoran' heard this he ran up to Sakura and kissed her. "What the!?" she said. "Syaoran! Be your normal self!" "Can't…being controlled…" he whispered. She gasped. _"You must think for yourself." _"That's it! Syaoran! Think about things that are important to you!" she yelled. Syaoran thought. He thought of Sakura. More and more; the way she smiles, the way she laughs. Syaoran screamed because the puppet was tortering him. The puppet shattered when he yelled. Syaoran fell to the ground. _'Sakura…'_

****

Day in, day out, like a puppet on a string, 

wandering the void between zero and infinity...

The strength to sever the tangled strings

still sleeps within your heart.

The puppet turned into a card and flew into Syaoran's hand. When he woke up… "Syaoran! You did it! You captured the card!" Sakura said as she hugged him. _'Because of you, Sakura…Because of you…' _


End file.
